DDPC05
is the 5th episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 442nd episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis The three girls read an article about Kenzaki Makoto's road to stardom and wonder if she is Cure Sword. Alice explained Makoto and her manager are the only two people who did not leave the Clover tower during the Jikochū's appearance. Mana want to look for her but stop short after not knowing where Makoto is. However Alice has where Kenzaki Makoto is due to her influence. Meanwhile Ira complained to the other two generals about the appearance of a fourth Pretty Cure while Marmo decided to take action this time. Alice brought the other two girls to the Yotsuba TV station which her father owned. They saw Makoto having a rehearsal of her song and Mana went crazy over her. She immediately found Makoto in her dressing room and bluntly introduced herself as Cure Heart. Makoto was angry by her introduction and chased her out of the room. Mana realized she should have consider Makoto's feelings, rather than using her usual way of handling matters. Makoto's manager named DB approached them and spoke about Makoto is actually a shy person. She used to perform as a street performer but her music brought a smile to people which is why she gives herself high standards as an idol. Meanwhile, an idol performer before Makoto was jealous of her. Marmo used her darkness to create a Jikochū and caused havoc in the studio. The three girls transformed and tried to take down the Jikochū but it keep blinding them with strong lights. Makoto slipped while escaping and was cornered by the Jikochū. Cure Heart tried to stop it from attacking her and told Makoto she will protect her songs. Suddenly the lights went out and Cure Sword appeared in the spotlight. She took down the Jikochū easily and purified it with Holy Sword. After the battle, Cure Sword refused to accept them and left into the darkness. Later, the three girls received a ticket to Makoto's fans thanksgiving event from DB. Mana met Makoto and told her she will protect the smiles of everyone and even gave some peach buns for Makoto. She paused and watched Mana reunited with her friends... Major Events *Makoto is shown to sing for the first time. In her first appearance she was only being guided past her fans in Clover Tower. Trivia *Makoto's manager's name is revealed in this episode, and DB might be an abbreviation of 'D'a'b'yi. Coincidentally, they have the same seiyuu, Uchiyama Yumi. **Dabyi's silhouette is seen once the letter from DB is left, a foreshawdowing of Dabyi and DB being the same character. *This is the first time a girl's heart is taken instead (other than episode 1), by coincidence Ira only takes the hearts of men. *This is the first time that Marmo summons a Jikochū on-screen. *～SONGBIRD～ appears for the first time, sang by Makoto. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi Villains *Ira *Bel *Marmo *Jikochū Secondary Characters *Sebastian Gallery 58c0051e.jpg|This episode's end card. 68fc6131.jpg|This episode's Jikochū DDPC05.Wallpaper.PNG|This episode's wallpaper from, Pretty Cure Online. Cure Sword (31).PNG|Episode 5's Wallpaper Collection (from April 12 to April 18) Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes